Seven Shooting Stars, Ships, Flags, and Crews to Watch Out For
This page explains vital information needed to recognize members of the Seven Shooting Stars in order to avoid them. The Sky Blue Pirates have thirteen major fighters under their belt each being major kingpins in the group. Each is worth their title making the group overwhelmingly powerful. Major Names to look out for are as follows: Algoran Doreth, Yokohime, Sol Kia Hinata, Reina, Listy, Sonia Rose, Venus, Harmony, Moira "the Primordial", Kiyoh, Karin, Kalia, and Melona The flag ship of the Sky Blue Pirates is captained by Shooting Star Algoran Doreth is the "Undine". The Ship itself is many shades of blue ornamented with blue fins. The Jolly Roger of these pirates is recognized by a smiling skull wearing Doreth's unique helmet-like headress. Benghi travels in a small raft-like ship with black sails made of his curtain like fabric. Despite being a loner and not part of a true Pirate group he hasa jolly roger. It is that of a diamond shaped skull with two black lines below the eyes. The face is oddly split between a smiling face upon the right and a frowning one upon the left. The Merry Day Pirates is a small group at the moment, currently registring only three known top fighters, the captain Monkey D. Lily of course in addition to Leeroy J. Conner and Sid West. The Flag Ship for this group is a reg and gold ship known as the "Good Morning" and is ordained with golden suns. It was built by Franky for Luffy's daughter. The Jolly Roger of this group is that of a smiling skull with eight sun beams surrounding it. Despite their small number they are not to be underestimated. The Shadow Dread Pirates are again a small group of pirates led by there captain, Shooting Star Aron Migol. He himself is the sole notable fighter amongst his comrades. The Flag ship, the "Phobia" of this group wis Black withsilver linings. The Jolley Roger possesses no skull but a pair of piercing eyes. Little else is known about this crew other han the fact that the captain is not to be trifled with. The Royal Crown Pirates are once more a small group of pirates, this group led by Shooting Star Barons Durgeth . Like Aron Migol of the Shadow Dread Pirates, he himself is the only notable fighter, with others being bodyguards and sevents. His Flag Ship, the "Golden Dawn" lives up to it's name as it glistens and glows with rare jewels and precious metals both from his fortune and from his conquests. The Jolly Roger of this group is a skull wearing a crown with a scepter and a hammer a upside down crossbones. The Crook Pirates are a very small group of pirates numbering four currently. They include powerful pirates however by the names off Vectis D. Verde, the captain, Markrow Codia, Roberto Salvo, Kyoko. The Flag Ship of this small group is the "Switchback". A fst sloop painted olive green and dark orange. The Jolly Roger of this group is a Simple Skull with a pair of Crooks facing opposite directions above and below the skull. It is possible that even though the captains bounty is relatively low for a Shooting Star the crew together is more formidable thatn some of the others whos captains have higher bounties. The Shock Pirates are the newest members of the Shooting Stars and are a very noobish group captained by Rolls Naps. The Flag Ship is the "Thunder Line" and is painted bright yellow and silver with striking black ornaments and lightning rods. and masts. Despite their captain being rather incompetent their Jolly Roger is recognized. It is a Smily face like Doflamingos once was with a yellow jem like hexagon in hte uper left and lower right corners and a lightning bolt behind the smily running diagonly between the hexagons. Navesse Deranger is a former Shooting star and the only man in history to have hisbounty reduced and retracted. He himself ride a raft with black sails he named the "Laceration". The black flags are emblazoned with his personal flag. A skeleton holding a head in one hand and a sword in the other. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew Category:Ships Category:MrPlasmaCosmos